The Sky Is Willing
by skylark.all27
Summary: The sky is gone, forever will be gone. Vongola ceased to exist, ranks responded to the drowning of trashes on the ground. Supposedly strongest, supposedly have strong bonds, but if the sky is gone, Vongola's doomed. He came, he came again. He protected, one last time he smiled, and said, "I never stopped loving you," and forever. He slept. - Sequel to "Straight in the Eyes."


**Summary: **The sky is gone, forever will be gone. Vongola ceased to exist, ranks responded to the drowning of trashes on the ground. Supposedly strongest, supposedly have strong bonds, but if the sky is gone, Vongola's doomed. He came, he came again. He protected, one last time he smiled, and said, "I never stopped loving you," and forever. He slept.  
**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language, TwelveYear!Verse  
**A/N: **Sequel to "Straight in the Eye." I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel. Haha, but this came into my mind. Oh well.

Mistakes are my fault.

**The Sky Is Willing**

Gokudera ran his fingers through his silver hair, frustration eating his concentration as he stared at the paperwork his _boss _was willing to do by himself. Giving up, he slump his back against his office chair, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as he remembered his _Tenth_.

The smile, the laugh, the compliments, Gokudera treasured all those. He treasured the moments he was laughing with his _sky, _his _savior_, his _boss_, and his _friend_. He wanted nothing than to drag his feet from this room and looked everywhere for his missing piece. He missed his boss, he missed him badly. The same boss he respected, vowed to protect, but now, he lost him. He lost the sky that lightened his narrowly darkened world. He lost him with one single mistake.

The mistake he had done several times.

He was a freelance hitman before, killing small fry to earn money, to make a living. He had killed several times. His hands were painted, tainted, and he knew for sure that he was nothing but clean. He was a murderer, a killer, a hitman that never cared for anyone. Living alone every day, trying to forget the image of his dead mother, he had killed.

Several times.

He lived alone. He had experienced the harshness of life in such a young age. And he thought it was fine. It was fine that way because he was alone, living in this world by himself. But once he met the Tenth, his whole world came to light. The lightheadedness he felt when the Tenth complimented him, asked him if he was okay, asked him if he ate, asked him if he was comfortable. It was those moments he safely secured on the back of his memory. He was intelligent, intellectual, but those moments were events he would bury into his treasury.

Because, it was those times the Tenth was smiling.

He closed his eyes shut, grunting as he tried to get comfortable to his office chair, and found himself cursing because he was reminded of the situation they were in. The situation the Tenth would have handled without even opening his eyes. The job that Tenth could have done months ago, Gokudera couldn't.

Vongola ceased to exist.

Without a proper leader to handle, the Vongola is doomed. Gokudera knew that far too well. But he couldn't blame the Vongola itself when all the people beside the guardians were able to see how the _Tenth _felt. Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration and longing.

He missed the Tenth. He missed him so bad that he was able to feel hot tears running down from the corner of his eyes. He was vulnerable, helpless without the Tenth. And he didn't realize that until he heard the – _thud, clank, thud, clank_ – of the tossed ring. He wasn't able to read the Tenth. He wasn't able to realize that something was wrong.

Because he was selfish.

He became ashamed. He was so full of himself that he wasn't able to see how the Tenth suffered from their harsh treat. They weren't able to read him, while the Tenth could read them like an open book without even opening his eyes. Yes, even the strongest, the aloof Cloud and the cunning Mist, the Tenth was able to read them like he had done several times. It was amazing, yet Gokudera wasn't able to read the Tenth.

Even if he was his right-hand-man, much less most trusted friend.

Gokudera wanted to cry, to cry on those arms that always welcomed him openly. He wasn't able to think anything when he heard the door shut. The meeting has ended and Gokudera felt that his world also did. The Tenth left them. The Tenth that held the Vongola for too long even if he was reluctant to no end at first left them because they were selfish.

He knew that now, now that the Tenth was gone. He was no longer the right-hand man he aimed himself to be. The position he lived his life for. For the past ten years, he was trying to be the best, to show them that he was able to handle the duty of a right-hand man. He was able to, but he closed his eyes shut during the process. He betrayed the Tenth. He exchanged his loyalty to nothing but simple praises from other Famiglias. He ignored the Tenth and filled his insecurities.

And now the Tenth left them.

Without a proper boss to handle, Gokudera didn't know what to do. He was lost. The light he found ten years ago was gone. He wasn't able to stop the Tenth from going because he knew he was at fault. He knew he was at fault for not sticking to the Tenth.

When he was in middle school, he would stick like glue to the Tenth, but after ten years. He didn't realize he grew distant from the Tenth. He was ashamed of himself. He was ashamed and he didn't know what to do. In this kind of struggles, the Tenth would come to him, smile at him, and assured him that everything would be fine.

"_I'm right here, Hayato," _the Tenth would always say. He believed that for too long, he believed the Tenth wouldn't leave him. And for that, he had taken granted of that privilege. The privilege of getting close to near proximity to the Tenth, and he lost it in one life.

He lost that warmth because he was selfish. And he only realized that. The Tenth left the Vongola two years ago. He was ashamed. Because when that time happened, the time when he saw the Tenth's bloodied hands, he didn't think anything.

All he thought was, "The Tenth changed."

And he regretted because he felt ashamed of having the Tenth as his boss that time. He glared, he cursed, and he shoved the Tenth away. He wasn't thinking anything but the dignity of Vongola. Because, the Tenth was the chosen one, the one that understood the meaning of Clam, the one that was a reincarnation of the Vongola Primo himself. Gokudera all knew that. But seeing those bloodied hands, he was unable to think anything. And he dared shouted at his Tenth.

"_It was so wrong for me to follow you, __**Sawada**__!"_ he said.

And he didn't bother looking at the dejected and pained expression the Tenth had because he was fretting what the _others _would say if the news about the Tenth killing fly around the Underworld. He didn't think anything but himself. And because of that…

Vongola is doomed.

And Gokudera knew he was at fault.

.

Yamamoto ran his fingers through his wet hair. He was playing baseball after the mission he completed earlier. He tossed the ball to the air. His eyes turned serious, measured the resistance, and hit the ball. He hit the ball. The ball swishing, turning left, and hit the stand. Foul.

"Tsuna…" he whispered as he looked at the sky. The sky turned dark, and it had always been like that since the day his best friend left. He felt the pang inside his chest. It was always like that. Remembering the back of his best friend, his heart would clench.

He knew he was at fault. For his nature, it was unlike him to sulk because as his title says. He was the rain, the requiem rain that washed everything away. He was the rain that would always calm the whole gang. He was the tranquil, yet he failed _him_.

He remembered, even he was deemed as a muscle head, he remembered all too well. When he heard the sound of clanking, - _thud, clank, thud, clank,_ - of the tossed ring to the table, he knew he was doomed. He was at fault. He remembered all, the whole conversation during the meeting he was with his best friend. The pain, the agony, he recognized it all too well. He once felt those before. He was saved, the light that stepped through the darkness he filled himself covered up with cheery smiles, he relived his childhood together with his best friend.

And he lost him. Hearing those words, _"I'd be dead. You know from where? From grieve, suffocated from not having enough air to breathe, and the nightmares that taunts me every time. I wanted nothing but be that Dame-Tsuna. Never caring at what other people thinks, not caring to anyone but his mother and his nonexistent father. I wanted to be him again, to die as him. To be able to get rid of this mantle that was forcefully shoved into my shoulders to carry in my early teens. Did you know how I felt?" _Yamamoto knew he had done wrong.

He lost him. He was the tranquil rain but Tsuna's smiles were the only ones that could calm him. Even if he was able to calm others, only Tsuna's reassurance, smiles, were the only ones that could make him gripped on his sword, strike enemies because he knew he had to protect. The light, he wanted to protect him from the darkness.

And when Yamamoto saw his best friend with bloodied hands, his body got cold. He was ashamed because he wasn't able to keep his best friend from darkness. The light was tainted. And he wasn't able to do anything. Shame, regret, and sour managed to roam inside his heart. Looking at his friend's emotionless state, he said. The words he regretted for years when Tsuna turned his back on them.

"_You're no longer the Tsuna I know,"_ he said, voice calm, eyes filled nothing but hatred.

He hated himself. He didn't even bother looking at his best friend wearing that smiles that everyone knew was fake. The tears that tried to roll from the corner of his best friend's eyes, no one was able to see. Even Yamamoto who was used to fake smiling around the crowd during his middle school wasn't able to see. No one cared enough to see.

He wasn't able to see the struggles, the pain screams, the sweats rolling every morning in his best friend's forehead, he wasn't able to see that his friend suffered enough damages that anyone with sane mind would wish to die. And now, he lost his sky.

And Vongola is doomed.

Yamamoto knew that. Seeing that he was with Gokudera facing the wrath of every mafiosos that complained of the loss sky. Only few more days, few more days of living, Vongola would cease to exist. And Yamamoto wasn't ready.

Not when he couldn't, wouldn't be able to apologize to his dear friend.

As he looked up the sky, the bat long forgotten on the ground, the ball was on the other side of the field, Yamamoto let out an anguish cry. He screamed on the top of his lungs, unable to fill the rage he felt inside. He had never felt so wrong. He had never felt so ashamed. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, the ever smiling idiot who didn't take everything seriously.

He lost his sky, the sky that lightened his day each and every day. And he lost that sky because he was too overwhelmed with the fame he received. The fame he had never even cared from before, but hearing them praising the sword his oyaji lend him, he wasn't able to think anything else.

And now, Vongola is doomed. Without a proper sky that handles, Vongola will cease to exist. And for the first time, Yamamoto cursed.

Because he knew, he was at fault.

.

People in front of the Vongola mansion were tattered in blood. Guards were scattered in the battle field. The storm, rain, lightning, sun, mists, cloud were protecting the only reason why they came to this together. Why they even knew each other from the start. In this mansion, they shared the bonds that no Mafia Family was able to.

"All the sun users, use your box weapons to heal the people damn it!" Gokudera shouted in rage, aiming his arrows to the bastard that attacked them by surprise. The Vongola mansion was quiet this morning, all the while eating in silence inside each of their rooms. No one dared to speak up what was wrong with this Family, or if they could call them that.

And then this Famiglia came all of a sudden. Using their flames to create larger booms to damage the mansion the guardians felt the only connection they lost. All the guards, maids, and the guardians walked out to find the reason. And there, they saw the Famiglia that dared to start the war.

Yes, it was a war. Since the day the Decimo left the Underworld, all the mafiosos, allies, declared war against each other. With no peacemaker to take care of, the Underworld once more was covered in darkness. The coldness that was lost ten years back when Decimo sat in the throne came back full force. And all the guardians, innocent lives from the streets, Famiglias weak and strong declared war to each other. And Vongola was not to be spared.

.

The guardians attacked mercilessly. The Storm guardian with that ever present scowl on his face stood calmly, shouting orders to the people, who were barely hanging on, he aimed his most trusted weapon. The weapon he only used when the Decimo ordered him to do missions. His trusted flame arrows.

The Storm became the calm before the rage, the storm attacked in a calm manner. Taking all the information inside his brain, he focused his attention. In one shot, he injured, barely missing an inch to each people he aimed his weapon. Vongola Decimo ordered not to kill and the Storm guardian was willing to do just that because even if the Vongola Decimo wouldn't come back anymore, he was still the Storm guardian respected. The boss he vowed to protect.

He repented.

.

The others were doing the same. The Rain guardian became the surging rain that didn't dare to use the blunt edge of his sword. For this mansion that he held dear to his heart, the only connection that was left to him with his best friend, he would never forgive these people. Be it enemies or allies, he used the tip of his sword to cut down enemies. He became the surging rain that used weaponry that could kill anyone with his Shigure Soen Ryu, but the Rain guardian knew his duty.

He was not, would not kill. Because that was what his best friend always told him, that he should never betray his heart. That no matter who he was protecting, what he was doing, he was going to do what people wanted him to do. It was to cut down his enemies, make them into human sashimi, no Yamamoto would never betray his heart.

Because, even if his heart and mind were filled with regrets and longing, he would never betray his own desire. And he would always be the requiem rain he was supposed to be. Without the sky that could calm the Rain guardian, the people were suffering injuries that they thought they would never have.

Covered in multiple cuts, the Rain guardian took several steps, and began attacking the remaining enemies that held the same respect as he had always had for his sky.

.

The Lightning guardian bawled out, putting his two horns on each side of his head, he surged forward. Carrying a volt that could kill a normal person if one's been hit, calling the lighting from above, he lunged on the people who were trying to harm the mansion he was able to feel the only connection he had for his dear brother.

He screamed in rage, bombing all the others that dared to go against his back, but he knew they were only in state that could lead them for not walking in months, but still… alive. The lightning guardian looked at the remaining enemies, and he had that look that no one had ever seen. The usually spoiled brat with always that lazy eyes glared at them, full force. His eyes showing so much pain, regret, and rage for not being able to keep the big brother he had never had before.

The Lightning guardian surged forward again, his eyes dropping tears as he trained his eyes on the ground. The sky was gone and the Lightning guardian was lost. He has nowhere to go. He missed his Tsuna-nii. The Vongola Decimo, the one who accepted Bovino Lambo in his family without asking something in return.

The only man who was always scared shitless, but never once that man took away the Lightning guardian's childhood. Every time, his eyes shunned with that purity of his, asking if he ate, gave him the grape candies he always asked, and that same man who looked at him straight in the eye that was always to tell him that no, he wasn't useless.

And he pushed that man away from him. Afraid that he might kill him too, afraid that his brother was possessed, and he would be the first prey. He screamed at him, saying that he was not like the big brother he had before, and he ignored the pain looks his brother had. He cared only for himself because he was a coward. And standing here on the field made him feel how useless he was, not because he couldn't fight, but because…

He lost his sky because of his own cowardice. And he knew he was at fault.

As he surged forward to the remaining enemies, he thought he was hallucinating because in that time he looked at his side, there were shadows hiding behind the trees.

.

The Female Mist guardian created powerful illusions, scaring the shit out every people who dared to harm her home. Yes, her home where she could feel the warmth she lost two years ago. Not because the warmth left her because he was ashamed of her, but because she pushed him away. The only man who accepted her without doubting her intentions, the only man who always set things aside and came to her aide, saying that she was always and always has been part of his Family. The only man who always told her that she wasn't just the vessel, but one of the guardians he trusted the most.

Yet, she pushed him away.

She was so busy making herself strong to prove herself worthy of the title that she didn't even notice that she was drifting off the sky. She was becoming invisible, not visiting the sky she called home. She was busy, busy learning powerful illusions to be considered as one of the three that could fool the Vindice. And once she saw how her boss came home with bloodied hands, she thought she saw a different man.

So she screamed. A terrified scream that resonated throughout the room because she thought her bossu was eaten, abducted, possessed, and she was ashamed to be called as his guardian because he had killed. The same man that always praised her was tainted. And she couldn't help but felt petrified. She didn't even bother to notice the pain look her bossu sent her. Because she was busy preparing her illusions to disappear.

But once she heard those – _thud, clank, thud, clank_ – of the tossed ring, she knew she was in a deep core that no one but her bossu would be able to save her. Once again.

As she casted more illusions, she closed her one single eye, tears on the corner of it as she looked into nothingness, ignoring the pained scream from her background. They wouldn't die because her bossu said so.

Her sky told her so.

.

The Sun Guardian pumped his fist to the air. Readying his stance to attack the enemies in front of him, he had one eyes closed. His blinding fists glowed yellow, attacking full force to the enemies that crowded around him, thinking that he would never be able to punch anyone with that amount of people.

They were so wrong.

Positioning his fists, he punched. In exactly three minutes, all the enemies surrounding him fell on the ground. Some unconscious, some bruised, some breathing hard, but everyone was alive. He ran his fingers through his hair, not saying a word. Not even shouting EXTREME in every punch he did. He wasn't able to. Or he couldn't.

Because Sawada wasn't here to make his day extreme.

The little brother he had felt himself so attached. The same feeling he got when he was protecting his little sister, he felt that protectiveness inside him when he stated hanging out with Sawada ten years ago. He was willing to sacrifice his body as he entitled to, to protect the sky that always and always had been stronger than him whenever he was to protect someone he held dear.

Sawada wasn't here anymore because he too pushed him away. The little brother that he thought he was protecting, but turns out, it was the other way around. Sawada was the one protecting him, them. And yet, he pushed him away. He was too busy to notice that he was going so high, high, and not be able to reach the sky. He was busy to notice, to even bat an eye, because he wanted to prove himself. That boxing was never a dumb sport.

But when he saw the bloodied hands from his little bro's hands, he wasn't able to think anything but his own failure. He wasn't able to keep his promise to Kyoko that he would protect Sawada from the darkness. That he, the Sun guardian, would always lighten up the sky whenever it was down. But seeing that bloodied hands, he felt a shiver under his spine.

His little brother had killed.

And he was ashamed. So he pushed him away, much far away from before. And he wasn't able to see the suffering his brother had always had if he had never heard the sound of clanking of the tossed ring. He wanted to scream, to shout Extreme, to shout how he was Extremely Sorry for what he had done, but seeing that look on his brother. He knew he had no chance.

Landing a fist on someone's face, he breathed heavily before surging forward again. For now, he would do the role of the oldest guardian. He would guide, but he knew he wouldn't last long.

.

The Male Mist guardian laughed creepily, his eye glowing violet as he trudged his trident to someone's skull. He wasn't just an illusionist. He was also a battle fighter. Hearing the pain screams, he laughed more, ignoring the wet feeling from the corner of his mismatched eyes.

He didn't even know why he was fighting in the first place. In his situation, he could just walked right out, leave the Vongola, and never come back again. It was simple as that but he couldn't because he knew he was at fault.

Since a long time ago, he never admitted to anyone but he had come to respect the Vongola Decimo. He was too innocent for his own good, someone who was ill-matched to become a Mafioso, much less the boss. He wanted to tear that innocence, to show that person how he was too naïve, to show the real cruelty of the world, but never once he succeeded. The man would only look at him with those irritating gentle eyes, and smiled like everything was fine.

Maybe, it really was.

Because if he despised the Vongola Decimo that much. He wouldn't have stayed. The Vongola Decimo freed him from the prison. His gentle hands gripped his shoulder that was so used to the feeling of water, and not something dry. He offered him home, but never once the Decimo had asked him to be his guardian. To stay into the headquarters and work for him, he just stood there. Offered him the things he needed and never even utter a word on a matter about Vongola.

And he too didn't say anything, but he stayed. With the ring on his hand, he stayed even if he was bound with nothing. No chains, no cells, and the gate was wide open, letting him to choose his own path, yet he stayed. He stayed because he wanted to see the Vongola grow. To see if he was still the man the Mist guardian wanted to take over the position.

But, the Vongola trusted him too much. And the Male Mist guardian was being drawn. And after a while, he expected more. Observed the young boss more, how the young boss would look at him straight in eye when the boss felt his presence. But there's one thing that the Male Mist guardian was unable to observe.

It was how the boss felt inside.

And seeing that bloodied hands, his spin gone cold. The eyes weren't doing any better either. The man he had come to respected, observed with his keen eyes was dragging a dead man in his tow, hands with blood all over, covered, and eyes that showed no emotion. It was sickening to say the least and he was enraged because he was deceived by this man.

Only when he heard the clanking, - _thud, clank, thud, clank_ – of the tossed ring did the Male Mist guardian understood.

That the Vongola Decimo never changed.

.

The Cloud guardian wielded his tonfas, eyes narrowly steel gray boring inside and out of the people facing the wrath of the said aloof male. The Cloud guardian surged forward, eyes glistening of the blood lust he was feeling.

He was beyond enraged for reason he didn't even know he would bother. Why was he fighting? Yes, he understood. He was fighting to protect the mansion with the same protectiveness he felt for Namimori Middle. He didn't know why, or chose not to acknowledge that the reason he was fighting was to ignore the feeling of being left alone _again_.

The Cloud guardian understood a lot of things in the world, with his trained eyes he was not to be underestimated. He might be a blood lust wielder, but he was never the one who attacked without a plan to follow. Yes, he was the aloof that always had his mind ahead.

And he was bound with nothing. He was independent, always took the independent stance that no one was able to be par. He was the carnivore, the man that held the Namimori Middle in iron fists. He was dreaded, feared, but he was there to protect the ones he deemed worthy.

Nami Middle was two and Sawada Tsunayoshi was one.

That man, the Cloud guardian never understood the type of that man. There was always this feeling that the carnivore he was had never felt. He classified people with their strength as of now. He and that infant were the only sole survivor of their kind. That Sawada Tsunayoshi was different.

He was not a carnivore like Cloud guardian, but he was not the herbivore like that Pineapple-head. He was neither and the Cloud guardian couldn't understand what type that man was. And then, he read more about animals and stuff. And he found out what kind of Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

An Omnivore.

The Cloud despised that man but he respected that man too. The Cloud guardian respected the man, made his blood boil, and made his blood filled with his excitement. And besides the infant, only Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who he really wanted to bite to death.

He was a worthy opponent and his naiveté only added the fuel. The Cloud wanted to reserve that innocence because that was what Sawada Tsunayoshi made him different from the others. But once the Cloud guardian saw the bloodied hands, he was enraged.

He was never the type to be felt disgusted because he does it every tonfas always smelled blood every day. But seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi with those eyes, he was angered. The Omnivore became the carnivore that the Cloud despised.

Yes, the Cloud guardian despised his kind. He might be a carnivore, but the Omnivore proved him wrong. The Carnivores might be strong than any other kind, but Omnivores held so much reputation and he was enraged when that man tainted the meaning of his once upon a time kind.

As he attacked his enemies, his eyes drafted to the trees behind, and were not surprised when the number of enemies came triple sized. Ah.

Omnivore, you watching?

.

The guardians stood back to back, even Hibari who despised crowding decided that he would tolerate. They would protect this mansion even if that means they had to die. This mansion was their reminder that they had once seen the light.

They all surged forward, attacking the enemies with their trusted weapons as they lunged. They finished half of the enemies, bodies falling animatedly on the ground as most of the guards were either on the side of the mansion, or scattered around the mansion.

When the enemies were sure they were going to win, they felt a shiver ran down their spine. They looked at each other for a second, before turning their bodies to face the person arriving. Their eyes widened when they saw the person. Standing there was the one and only.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Tsuna shouted to his ex-guardians, his voice firm, his eyes glowing sunset as he lunged forward to the enemies who recovered from their shock. He caged people inside Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. The guardians fought, finding the reason why they had to fight.

Once the battle was over, Tsuna slumped back down. The guardians doing the same, silence engulfed the whole group. The enemies were down on the ground, blood spluttering from their mouths, but Tsuna called the medics first so they should be fine. Then, it was Tsuna who broke the silence.

"Ne, how have all of you have been?" he asked, smiling a little, and his eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. The guardians sat, silence until Lambo ran past them, and hugged his big brother.

"Tsuna-nii, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated like a mantra while his hand clutching dress shirt his older brother was wearing. Tsuna looked at Lambo with a resigned smile before pushing the kid of off him, and ruffled his hair. Lambo leaned forward, missing the warmth he had almost forgotten two years ago.

"I got a call from Reborn. He told me that Lambo was able to pass his high school exam. Isn't that wonderful? I'm so proud of you, Lambo." He smiled, ruffling the hair of the crying teen. He looked at his guardians who were staring at him with blank eyes. A resigned smile appeared on his lips, before he stood up from the ground.

He bowed ninety degrees, before switching into HDWM, and smiled at his guardians one last time. He closed his eyes, his back facing his guardians as he spoke.

"I already called the other bosses to stop this nonsense. I talked to them and most of them laughed it off and said that yes, they would stop this senseless war," he smiled and the guardians looked at him in shock. The war is over?

"Xanxus was hard you know, yelling profanities in the cellphone I was holding. Man, I almost lost my hearing, and then Squalo butted in," he laughed as he ruffled his hair, "Saying that I was a trash and all that." He said with a wistful smile, his flame on his forehead swaying the same as the wind did.

"And Xanxus asked me that I thought the world was ending, 'Go back to your useless Family, Trash. Be the Vongola Decimo until you die,' he said, and I thought I heard wrong. When I asked him to repeat what he said, all I heard was a gun shot, and the phone was dead," he laughed and then continued, "and then Squalo called me complaining in his loud voice that I need to pay him for the broken, burned phone."

The guardians listened carefully, their ears recording the laugh they almost forgot.

"But my decision still stays the same, I won't take the mantle and ring anymore," he said voice filled with regret. Gokudera stood forward, reaching his hand out, but was stopped with Yamamoto's hand. He cursed the idiot, but the idiot only pointed him the direction of his boss.

He stopped when he heard the sounds of someone sniffing.

His boss was _crying_?

"But I didn't mean that you can't go and find me if you need something. I'm still here, you know. Always waiting, like the sky I used to be," this time the guardians flinched. Tsuna used past tense, 'used to be' meaning he had no means returning to this world.

A gun shot was heard, followed by multiple gunshots until the guardians screamed in horror.

"Ugh," Tsuna said, lying face down to the grass. He felt the presence a second late, and his desire to protect Lambo who was crouching on the ground kicked in. He didn't even think that he should have just flied there, and stopped the bullet.

Hibari and Mukuro worked together for the first time, attacking the two remaining enemies that were able to hide their presence behind those trees. Cursing, they looked around, and when found none, they both returned to their _sky_.

"Goddammit, lawn head use your flames!" Gokudera shouted, even if Ryohei was next to him. Ryohei stood numbly before waking up on his trance, and began healing the brunet. Gokudera typed immensely on his phone, calling Trident Shamal and the ambulance. Yamamoto was holding Tsuna's hand, while Chrome and Lambo were kneeling beside the coughing brunet.

"N-ne," Tsuna whispered in an audible weak voice. Hearing this, the guardians except Ryohei crouched down next to the brunet.

"Tsuna, hang in there," Yamamoto chided. His voice trembling as he gripped hard to the brunet's arm.

"I-I'm i-in d-deep t-trouble, a-aren't I-I?" he asked, chuckling cheekily as he looked at his guardians with half lidded eyes. Mukuro and Chrome tried to do illusions, to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't handle when both of their minds were unfocused.

"You better not close that eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi or I will bite you to death." Hibari growled, showing his bloodied tonfas in front of the brunet.

Tsuna smiled, lying on the grass while Ryohei tried to stop it with his sun flames. He received ten bullets, no wonder he was in this state. He started feeling the sudden tug of sleepiness, he felt lightheaded so he started closing his eyes, his vision started to blur, and only one thought came into his mind.

_For them, the Sky is willing to die._

And everything blacked out.

.

**Mi**** Manchi**


End file.
